Field
Aspects of the present invention are directed generally to methods and systems for matching users in an online gaming environment. More particularly aspects of the present disclosure are directed to methods and systems for matching suitable users in an interactive online environment based upon hardware parameters of the computing systems of each user.
Description of the Related Art
Online gaming has become a form of entertainment for millions of people. Accessibility to gaming systems allows a large number of users to connect online and interact with others. Such advances have helped to increase the number of online players in the process. Moreover, the growing population of users is more diverse compared to earlier generations of users. The increase in users can result in more diverse computing system hardware.
Online gaming services generally match users for a game match based on network latency, geographical location, and user profile information, such as a player skill level within a game. The skill level can be defined by many different and unique criteria, such as number of wins or number of losses. Such criteria help a novice player that is unfamiliar with many of the different facets of a particular game and/or game type matched with other novice players similarly unfamiliar. Additionally, highly skilled players can be matched with similarly highly skilled players immediately, thereby allowing players to compete against other players having a commensurate skill level.